Lineage
by Mia lovely
Summary: Holding their daughter in her arms, Cersei watched as an array of emotions passed over Robert's face. She could see that he was pleased with the child. An entire year of marriage, and never had she seen Robert look so happy. She hated it. Jon/OC/Robb (THIS STORY HAS BEEN RESHAPED AND REVIVED. PLEASE RE-READ!)
1. Joanna

Lineage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Game of Thrones, they all belong to George R. R. Martin. I only own the few unfamiliar characters you might read about.

Summary: Holding their daughter in her arms, Cersei watched as an array of emotions passed over Robert's face. She could see that he was pleased with the child. An entire year of marriage, and never had she seen Robert look so happy. She hated it.

Rating: T

Ship(s): Jon/OC/Robb

AN: For those of you who need the visual. Miss Katie McGarth (Morgana in Merlin) is STILL my muse when writing about the main OC character. It is McGarth's physical appearance I use when describing the character.

Joanna

Robert wasn't entirely sure how he should feel in this moment. Peering down at the small bundle in his hands, he smiled. This… this small little living being wrapped in warm furs was his flesh and blood; his first true born child.

Staring down at a head of thick black curls and piercing green eyes, Robert muses. This is his daughter, the most precious pearl in all the seven kingdoms. He should be rejoicing her arrival, should he not?

Except, how was he to celebrate such a day when just a few doors over her brother, his heir was struggling to survive.

Gently running a callused finger over the soft wisps of raven hair on his daughter's downy head, Robert hands her over to her mother.

Cersei cradled the child close to the warmth of her bosom. There is a dark and indecipherable look in her eyes; it's a look that chills Robert to the bone.

What could that woman possibly be thinking?

Holding their daughter in her arms, Cersei watched as an array of emotions passed over Robert's face. She could see that he was pleased with the child. An entire year of marriage, and never had she seen Robert look so happy.

She hated it.

She hated him, hated the child, and hated everything this day stood for. She was a newly made mother. Shouldn't be happy? Motherhood was what all women dreamed of. This was what she had been brought up to do.

Perhaps the tragic news of her son did not allow her to feel any happiness. It was normal for women who suffered through loss to respond in odd and unusual ways; especially if that loss was the loss of her first born son.

She was entitled to feel whichever way she wanted.

If she wanted to hate this day and all things corresponding to it then she would. There was no one in all the seven kingdoms that could stop her.

Robert traced a single finger over his daughter's rose colored cheek and turning toward Cersei. "Have you decided on a name?" He voiced his curiosity.

He had had an idea of a name for the girl; but later thought it best to leave such sleeping ghosts to rest.

Cersei stared at the babe. She took in her black haired beauty; her snow white skin and wide, vivacious green eyes. Same as her ill-fated brother, she too favored Robert. Her eyes were two smoldering emeralds, just like her father's.

It was all the proof she needed to confirm the paternity of the child. This one, much to her dismay, was Robert's spawn not Jaime's.

In all honesty, she had not even realized that she had neglected to name the new born child. Though, if she had to choose a name, there was only one name that came to mind.

"Joanna…" Cersei whispered. Since the death of her mother, she has sworn to honor and respect her mother's memory by naming her first born daughter for her.

Yes, the child did not bare any particular resemblance to the late Joanna Lannister. But even so, it was still the only name she could envision the girl having. Looking up at Robert, "Or perhaps Cassana, for your mother?" She wondered.

Robert tilts his head and locked eyes with the infant. It was _almost_ easy to forget the harsh reality of the day. It was almost easy to forget how only moments ago; he had beaten his fists bloody against a stone wall. The news of his boy's health was too much for him to bear with civilly.

"Joanna is a fine name." He nodded briskly. Then turned to leave, though not before sparing little Joanna Baratheon one final approving look.

Not a word of gratitude or solace was offered to Cersei as he exited the room. Save for the one sullen nod, she did not expect much more. Robert was not the kind of man to provide comforting words during a grievous time. Nor did he pretend to be.

X

AN2: Yes, this story has once again been re-worked, re-imagined, and revived. The reason for this is that I hadn't finished with the entire book series. But now I am and HOLY SHIT! Those books blew my freaking mind. I feel like now I have a much better handle on the characters; and can continue on with this story. Needless to say, this story will deviate some from the books and TV show. But I am going to try my hardest to keep as true to the source material as possible.


	2. What the Water Gave Me

Lineage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Game of Thrones, they all belong to George R. R. Martin. I only own the few unfamiliar characters you might read about.

Summary: Holding their daughter in her arms, Cersei watched as an array of emotions passed over Robert's face. She could see that he was pleased with the child. An entire year of marriage, and never had she seen Robert look so happy. She hated it.

Rating: T

Ship(s): Jon/OC/Robb

AN: For those of you who need the visual. Miss Katie McGarth (Morgana in Merlin) is STILL my muse when writing about the main OC character. It is McGarth's physical appearance I use when describing the character.

What The Water Gave Me

A set of emerald eyes stared into the distance; taking in the unnatural stillness of the black water in front of them. A black haired maiden stood at the edge of water. Naked as the day she was born, with only her father's heavy fur cloak to shield her from the harsh elements.

Worrying her brow; the black-haired beauty turns and glances over her should to the thick, desolate forest behind her.

She finds nothing, nothing but night and blackness.

The loud echo of the rough winter winds bellowed through the trees. Everything around her is so dark; so dark that she whispers a grateful prayer of thanks when a small sliver of moon light parts through the clouds.

The dim moon light cast an eerie glow over the maiden's snow-white skin, rendering her almost otherworldly.

Tightening the cloak around her shoulders, she moves in search for shelter; yet freezes in her tracks when she hears the fearsome howls of wolves in the distance.

Trembling under the rich heavy fur of her father's cloak, the girl turns to run from the frightful sound.

Except she can't, try as she might, her feet are rooted to the ground.

Menacing growls echoes through the woods. Sending shivers down the maiden's spine. Her throat tightens with fear. And she can hear her heart beating in her chest as well as her head.

Struggling to release her feet from the iron-like vice to the earth; the snow-white maiden tugs and tugs and tugs at her legs, until there are ugly, deep red marks going up her calves.

Suddenly a cold hard gust of wind slaps her in the face and she is left bare to the world. Stripped of her only source of warmth she had. She struggles to grab hold of the garment, but fails as the winds carry it further and further away from her.

Whipped her long raven curls across her face, she struggles to regain sense against the strong, overbearing wind.

Looking down at a patch of virgin snow beneath her feet, she beings to wonder when all this snow had suddenly appear. It wasn't there before. Holding out a fair hand, the maiden caught a few snowflakes in the center of her palm and looked up to the heavens.

"_Should I not be frozen to the bone?"_ The maiden wonders.

Then suddenly yells as she is assaulted from behind. Screaming as she felt cold menacing fingers bruise her delicate flesh. She fights against this unseen being as it pins her to the ground and forces her head underwater. Clawing at the hands around her neck, the maiden cries out in desperation, only receive a large dose of cold icy death down her throat.

Not knowing what else to do. She digs her nails into the side of her would-be killer's face, and yanked as hard as she can. She feel a small sharp object press into the palm of her hand, as she curls her fingers into tight fists and begins to beat the intruder as hard as she can.

She realizes then that every passing second her lungs are deprived of precious air. Her body begins to shut down. Then her vision began to blur. It was an odd state of being. It felt as though she had had one too many cups of wine, or had drunken milk of the poppy.

Off in the distance she could hear the wild howls of wolves. She prays to the Gods that they might guide the wolves to her rescue. But they never come. Panic fills her lungs as she drowns in the icy cold abyss of these unknown waters. Her hands pound and claw at whatever she could find. Scratching and kicking at this invisible force with all her might.

She is not going to let this monster drown her! Drowning is her _worse_ possible fear. It has been ever since she was a small child.

"No! Please no!" She screams, swallowing mouths full of cold black water down her throat. Her lungs tighten in her chest; threaten to erupt from the severe lack of air. _When..._

Drenched in cold sweat Princess Joanna bolted upright in bed. Her open mouth gasping for air as though she'd never get another chance to, while she racks a trembling hand through her raven tousles.

Her weary mind still back in her dream, it was a dream that has plagued her nights for as far back as she could remember.

She has always been afraid of drowning, she doesn't really know why that is, but she is. It is a fear that she has never been able overcome. No matter how old or how hard she tried.

Thus, she is terribly shaken to the core when forced to encounter her greatest fear in a nightly dream.

Drowning, it was really a ridiculous fear. She wasn't necessary afraid of water in by its self. She was able to bathe, drink and be around water on a daily basis. However, whenever it came to large bodies of water such as; lakes, rivers, and oceans. She tends to keep a safe distance.

But dreaming about having someone forcibly hold her down underwater, well that has to be her biggest fear of all.

X

AN2: Tell me what you guys think. :-)


	3. Winter Is Coming pt 1

Lineage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Game of Thrones, they all belong to George R. R. Martin. I only own the few unfamiliar characters you might read about.

Summary: Holding their daughter in her arms, Cersei watched as an array of emotions passed over Robert's face. She could see that he was pleased with the child. An entire year of marriage, and never had she seen Robert look so happy. She hated it.

Rating: T

Ship(s): Jon/OC/Robb

AN: For those of you who need the visual. Miss Katie McGarth (Morgana in Merlin) is STILL my muse when writing about the main OC character. It is McGarth's physical appearance I use when describing the character.

Winter Is Coming

Joanna gazed blankly into the mirror as her handmaiden fastened the back of her fine green gown; all her thoughts of drowning and howling wolves now long forgotten. Her mind was now occupied with other matters. Like for example the Lady Lysa and her stranger than usual behavior. She did not particularly care for the woman or her sickly boy.

She did however love the Lord Jon Arryn, who was like a second father to her. Joanna held Lord Arryn to such high esteem that she often referred to him as her grandfather.

Feigning a soft smile when her handmaiden complimented her on her appearance she continued to look on into her reflection sorrowfully. What was her father to do now that Lord Arryn was gone? He no longer had a Hand. But more importantly, the kingdom had lost the man who truly ran the kingdom.

Another thing that daunted on her was the overall behavior of some people. Like that of her uncle Ser Jaime Lannister. It was utterly disgusting how insensitive and insincere the man was towards the curious tragedy.

Jon Arryn was a man whom Joanna had known all her life. She had always known him to be strong as an ox. If memory serves her well, the man had never been sick a day in his life. It was strange that he would suddenly fall ill without so much as a warning. The fever claimed his life seemingly overnight. It was not the way she imagined strong men like Jon Arryn left this world.

Pensively twirling a lock of black hair around her finger; Joanna thought of her last moments with the late Hand of the King. It was two nights ago. However, when she had seen him, he appeared to be well in health. What did strike her as odd was his odd secretive nature. If only she had stayed a moment longer. Had she pressed a little harder on the subject, would she have learned what weighed so heavily on his shoulders? Was his illness the reason for his sullen mood? Could she have been able to help him?

"_What was weighing so heavily on his shoulders?"_ She ponders.

Her mind contemplated the multiple possibilities. That is until her handmaiden; Freya suddenly pulled her from her musing state. The girl, a few years her senior, smoothed a hand over the softness of her skirt. Joanna appreciated the fine stitch work done by Freya's hand and smiled in gratitude.

"There you are, your grace," Freya bowed her head respectfully. "Now you truly are the fairest in all the seven kingdoms." She smiled meekly and took a step back.

Joanna nodded graciously then turned to watch as her other maids tended to her hair. She watched as they skillfully fashioned her black locks into long spiraling ringlets that bounced along her back. Standing there in boredom as they continued to pull pin after pin out of her hair.

She stood there for a moment, watching her maids work when that all too familiar sting of disapproving eyes burn the back of her neck.

Like an angry whip to the back of her head, Joanna sensed her mother approaching. Squaring her shoulder, Joanna tried her best to summon all the grace and poise she knew her mother expected of her.

"Mother," Joanna curtsied flawlessly and smiled. "I am sorry I was not made aware of your visit." The princess glares daggers at one of her maids for failing to inform her sooner.

Cersei walked further into the bedchamber and relieved the maids of their duties. Taking over the task they left behind. Cersei continued to pull the pins out of Joanna's hair then ran a comb through. Now that they were alone, Cersei did not bother hiding the disapproving look in her stern eyes.

Joanna stood perfectly still under her mother's scrutiny. She nervously wrung her hands in front of her. While Cersei blatantly ignores the fact that she brings a great amount of discomfort upon her eldest daughter. Joanna sighs, and tells herself there is nothing to fear. Her mother loves her. That is why she has such high expectation of her. She wants her to be at her absolute best. That's her reason for always being so critical of everything she does.

All mothers want their daughters to be exceptional.

All mothers pushed their children.

At least this is what she tells herself. Because believing in anything other than that only succeeds in breaking her heart. What child wants to believe that their mother did not love them? None.

Especially not when said child idolizes her mother as much as she does.

Taking note of the displeased look on Cersei's face, Joanna worries her brow and frowns. "Mother, is there something wrong? Is the dress not to your liking?" She worries. "I can have Freya fetch me another if you like?" Joanna cursed herself for never being better.

She bites her lips as the sting of failure washes over. She could never seem to do anything that made her mother happy. And really, that's all she truly wants, her mother's approval. "Perhaps a darker dress would be more appropriate." Joanna rushed over to her wardrobe and almost throws the small doors of the hinges.

Cersei smiles knowingly. She loves that she can cause such a stir without as much as a word. "There is no need," she muffled her laughter as she watches the younger woman work herself into frenzy. "Your dress is fine." Cersei assures her. She enjoys the power she has over the girl.

Joanna closed the wardrobe and smiled tensely as she saw the bright smile on Cersei's face. On any other mother a smile would have had a calming effect on their child. However this was never the case with Cersei and Joanna. A smile from Cersei often had the opposite effect on the girl. This was because so often than not; a smile from the queen was usually followed by a cold or biting remake that left the princess feeling useless and unsure of herself.

A deafening silence fell between the two women. "We leave for Winterfell in the morrow." She stated.

Joanna gives a slight nod to this. She had heard that her father was headed for Winterfell. Though she did not understand why he insisted on taking them all with him. What was there in Winterfell that all of Kingslanding had to travel up north to see? Frankly, there was nothing about Winterfell or its peoples that sounded even remotely appealing to her.

Why should she be forced to endure that frozen wasteland if she didn't have to?

"I honestly don't understand why we should have to journey all the way to Winterfell," Joanna whined. "Can't father just as easily send a raven to Lord Stark instead?" She reasoned.

"That's something we agree on," Cersei replied.

Keen eyes watched as Joanna pondered on this news. Tilting her head to a side, Cersei affectionately brushed her hand over Joanna's raven head. She had her suspicions as to why Robert insists on forcing them to Winterfell. Though, you never could be too sure with Robert.

A young woman of Joanna's age is usually married with children by now. She was seventeen and well into her ripe years. But of course Robert enabled her by refusing every proposal ever made for Joanna's hand. Though now she understands why Robert had allowed this to go on for so long. He had always intended on marry Joanna off to that Stark boy. Ever since the maester announced that she was born female.

Robert and Joanna shared a special kind of bond. It was a bond that she had resented for years until the day she finally accepted that Robert was never going to love her.

It didn't take much for one to notice that Robert cherished Joanna above all else. She was the pearl of his heart, or so he was always saying. Still, it seemed that not even the apple of the king's eye is spared being shipped away like cattle. Just like she herself and all the other women in Westeros eventually were.

X

AN2: Tell me what you guys think. :-)


	4. Winter Is Coming pt 2

Lineage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Game of Thrones; they all belong to George R. R. Martin. I only own the few unfamiliar characters you might read about.

Summary: Holding their daughter in her arms, Cersei watched as an array of emotions passed over Robert's face. She could see that he was pleased with the child. An entire year of marriage, and never had she seen Robert look so happy. She hated it.

Rating: T

Ship(s): Jon/OC/Robb

AN: For those of you who need the visual. Miss Katie McGrath (Morgana in Merlin) is STILL my muse when writing about the main OC character. It is McGrath's physical appearance I use when describing the character.

Winter Is Coming

Part 2

Ser Jaime Lannister stuck his head into the royal carriage. All the women, with the exception of the Queen and Princess Joanna, sighed in blind adoration for the handsome knight. Joanna rolled her eyes in mild irritation and turned away. She decided it'd be best to busy herself with the scenic countryside view.

Truth be told, she never really cared much for her narcissistic uncle Jaime. She much preferred the company of her uncle Tyrion. Her reasons for this were simple. Jaime always managed to make her uncomfortable whenever he was around. His _long_ lingering glances and sly roguish smile never failed at making her want to run in the opposite direction.

Tyrion, on the other hand, always put her at ease. He was funny, clever, and he always pushed her to use her wits. But most importantly, Tyrion _never_ looked at her with eyes of lust.

"Ladies," Jaime smiled charmingly. "Winterfell is just up ahead." He informed them.

"Thank you, Jaime." Cersei dismissed him shortly. She didn't even bother to lift her eyes off the page of her book.

Jaime gave the Queen a slight nod of acknowledgment. Then turned to depart, but not before sending a certain black-haired princess a roguish grin on his way out.

Joanna squirmed in her seat. She presumed she was to find that small gesture appealing or charming. However, to her, it was nothing of the sort. In fact it quiet repulsed her.

.

Joanna stepped out of the confines of the small carriage, and into the bright morning sun, made her narrow her eyes under the harsh light. She watched as her father made his way over to a tall and stoic looking man.

Pulling her eyes away from their reunion, Joanna took the time to take in her surroundings. As well as familiarizing herself with the massive stone stronghold and the many different faces of the northern people.

They were a rugged looking people. All dressed in thick layers and heavy furs.

"Where's my pearl?" Robert's hardy voice called out. Turning away from the massive stone structure, Joanna looked to her father as he motioned her forward. "Come now girl, there's no need to be shy."

Joanna walked over and stood next to the proud king. With a gracious smile on her face she greeted the Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark. "Lord Stark, Lady Stark, I thank you for inviting us into your _lovely_ estate." She feigned sweetness.

.

Ned Stark smiled at the gracious young woman in front of him. His old friend's precious little pearl was now a captivating beauty. She was the kind of woman all men dreamed of having.

She didn't share much of a resemblance with her two younger siblings. The two other royal children favored their golden-haired mother. While Joanna bared the quintessential Baratheon black mane and the same piercing green eyes.

Taking her fair hand in his, "Your grace," Ned placed a light kiss to the back of her hand and bowed respectfully. "You have grown into a fine young woman." He commented earnestly.

"You flatter me, Lord Stark." Joanna favored the weathered soldier a warm smile.

Robert placed a hand over Joanna's shoulder, a proud smile present on his round face, as he looked at her. "She's the spitting image of her grandmother, gods bless her."

The princess blushed prettily at all the kind word being said about her. She was accustom to having people comment of her her beauty and grace. Frankly, it was often the part of a conversation that didn't hold much interest to her.

But something about likened to her grandmother Cassana that always made her blush. Uncle Renly often told her story about her, stories of a beautiful and elegant woman who was also smart and quite funny.

As her father made his way down the line-up of Stark children, Joanna turned her attention to the lady Catelyn. Though as she did, a pair of dark soulful eyes caught her attention. With the upmost discretion, Joanna pulled her eyes away from the Lady Stark's demure smile. She stole a glance or two at the young man standing behind Ned Stark, her vivacious emerald eyes traced the lines of his long face, and then quickly looked away when her curious gaze came into contact with his dark ones.

He looked around the same age as her, and held a strong resemblance to the Lord Eddard Stark. Which lead her to assume that perhaps this boy was a relative to the Lords of Winterfell?

A nephew or son of some sort perhaps?

.

The minute Princess Joanna sets foot outside the carriage; Robb's heart is at a loss. Joanna is a _beautiful_, as well as being around his same age. She is also willowy of frame; and has a pretty face with a graceful chin, a delicate nose, and great brilliant eyes the color of fine emeralds. She's everything a true princess should look like, with a thick mass of long, raven locks to frame her porcelain face.

He watches her closely as she unknowingly captivates him with her poised manner.

.

Once Robert has greeted all the Starks, he turns to Ned. "Take me to your crypt," He commands. "I wish to pay my respects."

Cersei pulls Joanna to a side. Then with feigned sweetness, "We've been riding for a month, my love." She spoke the last part so gently, that one could have believed she actually meant it. "Surely the dead can wait."

Robert blatantly ignored Cersei idea and turned to Ned. "Ned?" He called out over his shoulder as he left for the family crypt.

X

AN2: Tell me what you guys think. :-)


	5. Winter Is Coming pt 3

Lineage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Game of Thrones; they all belong to George R. R. Martin. I only own the few unfamiliar characters you might read about.

Summary: Holding their daughter in her arms, Cersei watched as an array of emotions passed over Robert's face. She could see that he was pleased with the child. An entire year of marriage, and never had she seen Robert look so happy. She hated it.

Rating: T

Ship(s): Jon/OC/Robb

AN: For those of you who need the visual. Miss Katie McGrath (Morgana in Merlin) is STILL my muse when writing about the main OC character. It is McGrath's physical appearance I use when describing the character.

Winter Is Coming

Part 3

"Father," Joanna calls out to the king. "Father!" there is a fierce determination in her walk as she falls into step with him. Looking at her face he can tell that there is a wild fury in her eyes.

It will appear that she has come across the new information about the newest marital arrangements with the Starks.

"Father, is it really necessary," Joanna followed behind him. "Why Lord Eddard Stark's son and I? Is that not a bit heavy-handed? That would make me Joffrey's sister twice over!" As if already being his sister wasn't enough, now she had to be that toad's sister-in-law as well.

Robert grimaced; of course his girl would waste no time voicing her opinion on the matter. She was a Baratheon, after all, and Baratheons are known for their mercurial tempers. She goes straight to the point, just as he would approach the matter. "Ah, I knew you'd come see me about this sooner rather then later." Robert chortled.

Pressing her lips into a fine line, "Did you expect me to welcome this with open arms?" Because, honestly she did not – she did not consent to _any_ of this.

She wants this gone and never to be spoken of ever again.

Robert favored his daughter with a weary smile. He wasn't a fool; he knew his daughter would absolutely despise this match. He knows Joanna, knows her well enough to know that she would rather throw herself off the highest cliff on Casterly Rock, then to be married to some northern lord who she's never met before in her life.

It's very likely she'll fight him on this every step of the way. "I had hoped," he muttered. Robb Stark was a handsome lad; he had hoped that would be enough to pacify her. But of course, nothing ever is.

"Well I'm not!" She stomps her foot, like the spoiled rotten little child that she is. Had they been in out in public, he would have reprimanded her for using such a tone with her king. But in private, he allowed her to express herself freely. "This is ridiculous. You know it is."

Robert stopped in his stride and turned to face his daughter. "The decision has already been made. Trust me Joanna; I am only doing what is best for you."

Joanna rolls her eyes, "If abandoning me with a complete stranger is your idea of '_doing what is best for me.' – _then I would prefer it if you stopped!" Latching on to father's arm, Joanna pleaded with him. "Father, please… don't do this. I don't want to marry Lord Robb Stark. Please, don't leave me here alone in Winterfell. It's too far from home. And I am at my happiest when I'm by your side."

Robert smiled sadly. She was so much like him at this age, stubborn, impulsive, and free-spirited. He too wanted to live freely, without the heavy chains of marriage holding him down. Had it been up to him, he would have _**ate**_, _**drank**_ and _**whored**_ his way into an early grave.

It was Lyanna Stark who made him want to be a better man in his youth. Now it was his beautiful daughter who made him want to be a better man, a better father.

But Joanna was not a man. She was a young woman, a princess. And there were certain things that were expected of her. A high-born lady's place was by her husband. What sort of father would he be if he left his most precious pearl unwed and unprotected? She was seventeen, and long overdue for marriage.

Yes, he had put off the decision to wed her off for several years. The thought of parting with his daughter nearly drove him to madness. But he can't keep her as his little girl forever. No matter how badly he wanted to.

He did not relish the thought of leaving her here in Winterfell. However, after Jon Arryn's death, it made him realize his own mortality.

He might not always be here for her to see her well cared for and protected. Who was going to look after his Joanna after he is gone? He didn't trust her mother not to wed her off to some son of a whore lord, loyal to the Lannisters. Everything that damned family did was always for the good of their family name. it was never what was best for the individual.

Tywin and Cersei would have likely married Joanna off to some distant cousin of hers, and would have thought nothing of it.

At least this way, if something were to happen to him, he'd know she was in good hands. Robert could think of no better family then the Starks, to marry his daughter into. Ned was his most trusted friend and loyal ally. He is also a good and honorable man. Traits he hopes he's passed on to his son Robb.

"If this is about joining our houses, then there's no need for me to marry into the Stark's family as well. That poor Stark girl is marrying Joffrey. Isn't that enough?" Joanna argued. "You've already elevated Lord Stark's family and name. His daughter will be Queen someday. What more does the man want? You know I don't like to be used as a pawn in men's ravenous ambitions! "

"You watch your tongue girl!" Robert silenced her. He wasn't going to allow his daughter to speak ill of a good man. "Ned Stark is a good man and a trusted friend. Believe me when I tell you that I am doing you a _kindness_ in pairing you off with Ned's lad."

Joanna bit her inner-cheek in frustration. It was taking all her will power not to _**succumb**_ to a temper tantrum.

Her betrothal Robb Stark is an utter joke; especially, if Joffrey is already betrothed to his sister Sansa Stark.

What is the point?! She doesn't understand.

Stopping short of the bedchamber her father was residing in during their stay at Winterfell, "Well then, I shan't bring this up again. Since it appears you've already made up your mind on the matter. I am to fall in line with the rest under your command." The girl spat spitefully, "It was my mistake, _Your Grace_."

After making of show her grand elaborate curtsy, which she knew he father hated. Joanna stalked away angrily. Her head held high and eyes filled with tears.

X

AN2: Tell me what you guys think. :-)


	6. Winter Is Coming pt 4

Lineage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Game of Thrones; they all belong to George R. R. Martin. I only own the few unfamiliar characters you might read about.

Summary: Holding their daughter in her arms, Cersei watched as an array of emotions passed over Robert's face. She could see that he was pleased with the child. An entire year of marriage, and never had she seen Robert look so happy. She hated it.

Rating: T

Ship(s): Jon/OC/Robb

AN: For those of you who need the visual. Miss Katie McGrath (Morgana in Merlin) is STILL my muse when writing about the main OC character. It is McGrath's physical appearance I use when describing the character.

Winter Is Coming

Part 4

Night befalls upon Winterfell, when an oversexed and slightly drunk Tyrion Lannister topples his way over to the banquet hall. Had it been up to him, he would have stay in the company of his lovely whores until daybreak. But unfortunately, he was needed at the celebration. It would have been considered rude for the Queen's imp brother to ignore such a warm invitation.

He was in fact one of their _honored_ guests after all.

Drinking back what was left of his wine. Tyrion spotted a rare sad flower, sitting all by her lonesome on the castle's cold stone floor.

It was his niece looking most melancholy and lost

"Why so glum, dearest niece?" he wonders.

Joanna looked up at Tyrion from her perch and smiles sadly. "My father has finally gone a sold me off." she sighed.

Tyrion tilted his head in a curious manner, and watched the pensive expression darken her pretty face, "Oh?"

He knew the king was something of a callous brute. But even so, Robert loves his daughter. Anybody with a pulse can see how much he favored the girl.

"He means to marry to Lord Eddard Stark's eldest son, Robb." She replies.

Tyrion grins, "Ah, yes, the young wolf. I'm told he is quite the handsome fellow."

Joanna rolls her eyes in discontent, "Yes, well, handsome or not. I want nothing to do with him."

Tyrion nodded in understanding, "And what has the young lord done to make you think so low of him?" he inquired politely. Because to his knowledge, Ned Stark's boy and Joanna have only just briefly met, far too short of a time for her to form any proper opinion of the lad.

Pressing her lips together, Joanna avoided eye contact with her uncle. Tyrion took note of this response and right away knew what the real root of the problem was.

The problem was not that she did not like Robb Stark. She did not know him well enough to make a proper assessment of him. The problem was that she did not want to be married at all. Be it the Stark boy or any other suitor.

"He has not done anything to offend me personally. It's just that...he is not what I want for myself." Joanna says so matter-of-factually.

"And what is it you _do_ want, sweet Joanna?"

He could see the wheels in her head turning. Her intelligent eyes staring off into the distance as she ponders on his question. "I—I don't know," her green eyes reflected the confused tone of her voice.

Tyrion smiles gently at his niece. Of course she doesn't know what she wants. She is only a girl; she hasn't got enough life experience to truly know what she capable of.

Yes, Joanna was clever, she is cleverer then most girls. Moreover she was curious and ambitious. It has always been so ever since she was a little girl. But her fatal flaw is and always has been her overwhelming insecurity.

It was a flaw that she owed a great deal of thanks to her mother and her constant nagging. Joanna was young, intelligent, and exceedingly beautiful. All things he is sure drove his sister green with envy no doubt.

"I want freedom," she responded passionately. "I want to be as free as a man, able to choose my own path and speak my mind."

"Oh sweet girl," the half-man smiled affectionately, he understands why she would want something like this."Not all _men_ are free. That is a common misconception. Many of us are bound by some form of chains one way or another."

Joanna looks down at her hands, and Tyrion watched as his niece quickly processed this new information in her head.

She sighs, "Why now? After so many other opportunities why the Starks? Winterfell is so far away from home."

"Wouldn't you like to get away from your mother?" he teased.

Joanna smiled a secret smile. Yes, getting away from her mother's constant fault-finding did sound nice. She'd finally be able to breathe in deeply and relax. No more mental abuse, no more added pressure to be absolutely perfect at all the times.

Of course, that is only if Robb Stark isn't cursed with an oppressive personality as well. Though she doubts he or anyone could ever compete with her mother's fierce gaze.

"Yes, but I would miss my father terribly; as well as you and Renly. What am I to do when everyone I know and love is back at Kingslanding, and I'm all the way up here?" she asked tearfully. "What was father thinking?"

"Perhaps he thinks the Stark as the only family capable of offering you the right kind of care." Tyrion condoled.

The black-haired beauty's back stiffen at his words, "I'm capable of caring for myself." she said pointedly.

Tyrion nods, "That I don't doubt. You are a lioness after all," he winks, as he affectionately runs a finger over her fair tear stained cheek. He knows that she is capable of looking after herself. She is quite possibly the only one of Cersei's children who he can see surviving beyond Kingslanding and making something of herself.

Despite how downtrodden his sister is towards the girl, he can see that there is a hidden strength to her. It is a hidden strength that she herself had not fully realized.

"You think so," Joanna smiled sweetly.

"I _know_ so." He assures her, "And remember; even the most ferocious of lions can be overthrown. It's just a matter of whether you want it badly enough."

Joanna widen with understanding as she grasps the underlying meaning behind her uncle's words. There was so much she could take from that statement.

.

Robb joined in the jeers and laugher alongside his good friend Theon and men of Kingslanding. The celebration was in full swing; the music was loud, the drink was plenty, and King was drunk as a fiddler's bitch. Robb grinned; the King seemed to be a gregarious man of good spirits. The man made no attempt at hiding the fact that he was simple man who enjoyed the simplest of pleasures, women and wine.

Robert chug back the last of his drink and belligerently grabbed at the skirts of an innocent by standing servant-girl. Robb chuckled at the sight. That jolly fat man was to become his father-in-law one day. Normally, the thought of marring to a stranger would've made him cringe. However the news of marrying this man's daughter came as welcomed news to him. Being the son-in-law to the King was a great honor, and his bride-to-be was easily the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros.

The Gods had truly blessed him.

"Fuck the Gods," Theon stares up ahead in lustful admiration. "Robb, you are a lucky bastard!"

Robb turned to face Greyjoy with a stern look in his eyes. He did not condone the casual use of the word bastard. Not when his brother Jon truly was one.

Chugging back the last of his drink, Theon slaps a hand over Robb's shoulder and grins. "I shall never see you again. Not when you'll have _that_ pretty little minx to warm your bed."

Robb arched a curious eyebrow at that and turned find his betrothed making her entrance. Both his brows jumped into his hairline at the sight of her. That dress, that crimson garment of pure sin. Never in his wildest of dreams had he imagined that such a dress could exist. The way her ivory shoulders and arms were left exposed, the way her slender back and long, swan-like neck called out to him. It was just…

Shooting up from his seat, Robb makes his way to princess. His palms are sweaty from nerves, and even worse still was how the closer he seemed to get to her, the more anxious he felt.

How was he supposed to greet her? She most of heard of their fathers' arrangement by now. Sansa and Joffrey both knew. Neither of them could stop staring at each other for longer than it took to take a breath.

Was their situation going to be much like Sansa and Joffrey's or would theirs be different. Did he still have to address her formally? They weren't married yet, but she did out rank him with her royal title. Would Joanna suffice? Did he have to bow? Or because they were betrothed was he allowed to kiss her?

_Gods I really wanted to kiss her..._

"You Grace," Robb bowed, before pressing his lips to the softness of her dainty hand. "I'm glad you came," he smiled handsomely at her.

"My Lord," Joanna emptied her goblet in one go and summons up a sweet smile, but instead comes out with an uncomfortable grimace.

Robb brushes off the general awkwardness of their meeting, and offers up another boyish grin. "That dress is very becoming on you Joanna. But I'm sure you'd look even better out of it."

Joanna blinks.

_Wait, what? Did he just..._

"Er... I'm sorry. That didn't come out right," the young wolf panicked. "I only meant that-"

Holding up a hand to end her betrothed's rambling, "It's alright Lord Stark, I get your meaning." She smiles, a genuine smile this time.

Robb nervously scratched the back of his neck.

_What now? Should I ask her to dance?_

"Ah, there's my pearl." Robert stumbled over to them and planted a sloppy kiss on his daughter's cheek.

His blurry green eyes focused in and out of Robb's face, until he finally recognized the man his daughter was conversing with. He's glad that Joanna is making an effort and is at least talk to the lad. She was so cross with his earlier today, perhaps a few words from the Robb's own mouth might appease her. "Robb, you're a good lad. You'll make a fine husband for my pearl, right?" he slurred.

"Yes, Your Grace." Robb nods respectfully.

"No! None of that Your Grace or Your Majesty rubbish. Call me Robert! I'm too drunk to answer to anything else."

Robb respects the king's wishes and nods once again.

"Listen boy, you better take good care of my girl. She's my most precious pearl – and the only thing I've ever done right in this world. I've known your family a long time. The Starks are good men; honorable men of the North. You _better_ not be the fucking exception." He hissed heatedly.

Joanna shook her head at her father's foul mouth and favors Robb with an apologetic smile.

Robb took no offense in Robert tone. The man was simply being honest, and he can appreciate honesty. "I swear I will do everything that I can to make sure she is safe and happy." He promised.

Two sets of skeptical green eyes give Robb a once over.

Joanna contemplates his words, how can he make such a promise? He swears to keep her safe and _happy_. Yet he knows next to nothing about her. He doesn't know what will come in a week, a month, or even a year from now. Where is all this self-confidence coming from? They have only just_met mere some hours ago!_

X

AN2: Tell me what you guys think. :-)


End file.
